Stolen Love
by cyberslavekitten
Summary: After being kidnapped, Haruhi is finding herself to be more closed away than ever before, not wanting to eat or anything, she wants just to be alone, but with Tamaki wanted to keep an eye on her so she is safe from all harm, and Kyoya's father attempting to make good on his promise, she will be everything BUT alone. M for later chapters, rape, abuse, language H/K, H/T
1. Chapter 1

~Haruhi~

Haruhi sat in the room as the women walked around them, she glanced over at Tamaki as he easily wooed the females sitting around him. She felt a tug of jealousy wrapping around her and choking her easily.

She looked to the clock as it tolled loudly; silence fell upon us as the bells of the clock rang loudly through the grounds of the school.

"Alright ladies, I'm sorry but the day is done, and we must return to our homes," Tamaki said loudly, the girls all let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Aww!" they all exclaimed in unison.

Haruhi looked to the ladies sitting in front of her and smiled, "I'm sorry ladies, but rules are rules," she said as she stood up.

"Aw…okay," said several of the girls as they all stood up and walked out of the room. Haruhi looked down at the boy's uniform she wore daily. She was a girl, yes, but she preferred boy's clothing, it was much more comfortable, and she didn't care if people liked her for her gender, only if they liked her for who she was. She didn't honestly give a damn if they thought she was a guy, or if they swooned at the sight of her. She had a debt to pay, but it seemed…things were happening much more differently for her.

Granted what she had fallen into recently wasn't her way to pay them back, nor was it actually paying them back. It happened though, and the innocence she had brought with her into this school, was now lost to the tainted world of high school.

Haruhi watched the last of the girls leave before grabbing her bag. She looked over at Tamaki who winked and smiled, she felt a light blush creep over her face and she quickly looked away, smiling a little.

Tamaki walked over beside her and picked up his bag, leaning down behind her to whisper into her ear softly, "I'll see you later," he whispered, she smiled and nodded once before he walked away, she followed after awhile later.

"Bye guys!" she called behind her.

"Bye Haruhi-chan!" Hunny-senpai called ecstatically from the top of Takashi-senpai's shoulders.

Haruhi giggled as she walked out and closed the door behind her. She then hurried home quickly to change.

As she ran through her front door she found her dad standing in their kitchen area making tea. "Oh Haruhi, would you care for some tea?" he asked in his high pitched voice. Her father was a Transvestite, it was a little strange for her to witness at first, but she became used to it by now.

She shook her head, "No father, I can't I'm going to the beach with Tamaki-senpai," she explained, his eyes flashed slightly and she rolled hers and walked into her room where she dressed quickly into a light pink dress with straps, and a pair of flip flops.

She walked back out and went to the front door, "I'll be back later father," she said before taking off she walked quickly to the beach where she found Tamaki standing by the edge of the water along the slightly crowded beach. Children ran up and down the shoreline as Haruhi walked over to Tamaki who looked down at her as she placed her hand lightly on his arm.

His eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun. His button down shirt was open and his black pants were rolled up to his knees to avoid them getting wet.

Haruhi smiled and he leaned down and brushed his lips along her jaw line, she shivered and smiled a little, blushing lightly.

"I don't understand why you must wear those boy clothes," he whispered softly, Haruhi giggled and looked up at him.

"Because if I didn't, I couldn't be a host, and I couldn't repay my debt," she replied smiling.

His eyes lit up and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him and hugged her tightly to him and his lips quickly latched onto hers and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

She inhaled sharply before falling into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

This was a public place, but this was the only place they could be together, to not feel like the prying eyes of the world would make their perfect times together crumble beneath them.

He pulled away slowly and sighed, looking down at the warm sand beneath them, "I have to go," he whispered, she sighed and bit her lip lightly before looking down, "I have some things I have to do today," he whispered.

She nodded, "I understand," she whispered, "I knew this wouldn't last forever, at least not today," she said almost hurt.

He touched her chin and forced her to look into his sparkling blue eyes, "Don't fret my dear, we'll always have tomorrow," he said with a small smile.

She giggled a little and nodded, "I know," she replied, "I just wish our time together didn't have to be cut so short each day," she said.

He nodded and smiled, "I agree," he said, "But maybe next time we'll get to spend more time together," he said as he let his hand drop away.

She smiled and nodded as she let her hands slide away from his shoulders and she looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her lips softly once more before walking away, he looked back at her and winked playfully, "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, she nodded and waved after him enthusiastically.

As he left she sighed and let her happy façade fall before looking back out at the sun, it was already starting to set, the day had passed by so quickly, walking along this beach, and spending their time together.

She sat down on the shore as the water lapped at the beach and engulfed her feet as the chilly air began to settle around her. She sat there for awhile, but she didn't even realize the darkness fall over her like a cape, nor did she notice the children and adults as they left.

She gasped and looked around as she snapped out of her trance-like state and jumped up and started running back home, breathing hard the whole time she ran. Her father was going to be so upset with her for being so late.

She stopped at an intersection and looked around for a moment, she noticed a couple of guys walking towards her, and she swallowed hard before running across the street and walking quickly home. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder and found those guys closing in behind her, she started walking faster, and they too quickened their pace.

She whimpered and turned a corner as a hand slapped down over her mouth and pulled her into the dark alleyway.

She gasped and tried to let out a scream as the hand disappeared from her mouth but it was quickly replaced with a gag. She fought against the muscular hands as the other two guys joined them in the alleyway and they quickly wrapped rope around her wrists and ankles, the rough texture of the rope was digging into her skin, causing a slight burn on her skin when she moved.

She felt tears streaking down her face fearfully as the guy slapped her hard in the face. Her pained cry was muffled by the gag as the guys picked her up and carried her quickly to a van at the other end of the alleyway and threw her into it.

She fought against the rope still until her mind blanked out after a painful sensation on the back of her head. At that single moment, her most frightening journey would begin…


	2. Chapter 2

~Tamaki~

The next morning Tamaki walked to the Ouran Academy. He walked into the Host Club room and found the usual members there, but found that Haruhi was not present. He looked around and looked at Takashi, "Where is Haruhi," he asked.

Takashi shrugged as he watched Hunny eat his cake eagerly.

Tamaki looked at the ground and clutched his fists, in his pocket held the gift he had bought her yesterday after he left her at the beach. He had been hoping to be able to give it to her today after school.

"She's probably just late-" Kaoru began.

"-she has a tendency for that," Hikaru finished.

Tamaki nodded and walked over by the rest of the Hosts and sat down in his usual seat and was completely oblivious to the conversations occurring around him, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. After a few moments of tense silence he stood up again and walked out of the room and found himself running towards her home.

He needed to know if she was okay, as he ran he saw an alleyway blocked off with crime scene tape, he shook his head and kept running. He felt that it had no relevance to his current fear.

_(How very wrong he was…)_

He got to her house and ran up the stairs and saw several cop cars in the parking lot beneath her home. He felt fear freeze in his lungs and he ran to her door and pounded on it repetitively until it was opened by Haruhi's father, Mr. Fujioka, who was a Transvestite.

Sudden rage fell upon Mr. Fujioka's face and he lunged at Tamaki with blind fury, "Where the hell is my daughter!" he screeched.

Tamaki gasped and easily avoided Mr. Fujioka's attack, he slammed against the bar fence and turned on Tamaki.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked, he felt his heart drop as the blood drained from his face, "I thought she was home sick," he said quickly.

"Lies!" Mr. Fujioka replied with an enraged scream before lunging at him again. By then the cops stepped in and held Mr. Fujioka back away from Tamaki who felt a pained chill flood him in a frantic surge.

"Where's Haruhi," Tamaki asked one of the cops as the others took Mr. Fujioka back inside, the cop shook his head and sighed.

"I honestly don't know sir," he replied in a morose voice, "But we're gonna need you to come with us," he said, "We have a few questions to ask you."

Tamaki nodded, "Of course, anything to help you find her," he replied as he followed the cop down to his car and sat in the back as the cop drove them quickly to the station. The cop had short brown hair that he covered with the usual police hat and his uniform was clean, prim and proper.

Tamaki chewed numbly on his lower lip as they passed by the alleyway that was blocked off from the public still, he could see tire tracks leading out of the alley and he stared, he then saw something that he had given Haruhi just the other day when they hung out at the beach.

A small flower that had been in her hair when they hung out, it was a fake flower, but a flower nonetheless. It was an orchid. White with pink edging.

Tamaki bit into his lip hard, he knew she was hurt, he knew something terrible had happened. It was his instinct that told him this, and it was his instinct that told him…that they may not make it to find her in time.

They arrived at the station and the cop led him into an interview room. He sat in a metal chair in the middle of a dimly lit room at a stained wooden table.

Several cops went in and out of the room repetitively, questioning him constantly about Haruhi's disappearance.

Tamaki didn't understand why they wouldn't leave him be and focus on finding her. As it was his nerves were on edge and he was getting very frustrated because they wouldn't listen to him. It was the same questioning over and over, different wording sure, but it was still the same tactless questions, trying over and over again to get him to admit to the crime he didn't commit.

Finally Tamaki slammed his fists down on the wooden table and stood up enraged, "I didn't do anything! Why don't you focus on trying to find her instead of asking me over and over again where she is? It's obvious I don't know where she is so go ask other people!" he yelled.

The two cops sat in shock, "I don't know where Haruhi is! Why the hell would I hurt someone I love!" he shouted.

But then he fell silent. He had never admitted to anyone his love for Haruhi, not even to her. But maybe it was because he didn't actually understand it…until now.

"How do you know she was hurt," one of the cops asked.

"Well think about it, you don't exactly kidnap someone just to take them to a day at the spa or something," Tamaki snarled in reply.

The two cops stood up, "Very well, you can go sir," the cop said, Tamaki grabbed his jacket and took off out the door, he had to get to the Host Club and tell them what had happened.

Tamaki ran out of the station and ran as fast as he could to the school. He didn't seem to care that he could have just called a car to come pick him up.

He ran into the school and to Music Room #3 where he found them all sitting. They looked at Tamaki, "She's gone," he shouted.

"Who's gone?" Kyoya asked indifferently.

"Haruhi," Tamaki yelled.

There was a stunned silence in the room and Honey-Senpai was the first to start speaking, "What do you mean Haru-chan is gone? She was here last night," he said almost as if to say it settled the matter.

"She was kidnapped last night according to her father, after I left her on the beach I guess she never got home," Tamaki explained.

"So let me guess, you're under investigation by the police as the main suspect," Kyoya said simply as he pushed his glasses up his nose further.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Tamaki asked almost in surprise.

"Because I had a nice little chat with the head of police myself this morning, and I informed them that none of us would want Haruhi harmed, so there was really no point in them investigating us further, I'm going to assume that they were in the middle of talking to you when they decided to call me," he said.

Tamaki felt rage, they all knew, but they weren't doing anything to help the situation at hand. "So what do we do?" he asked, as always, he turned to Kyoya for this guidance.

"We can't do anything, just let the police do their job to find her on there own," Kyoya said softly.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Tamaki yelled, slamming his fist down on the table in rage and fury.

"Tamaki, calm down, your scaring Honey-senpai," Takashi intervened, Tamaki looked over and Honey had on a slightly terrified face but beneath it was defiance.

"Look, we know you want to help, but we just don't have the man power for it," Kyoya said as he tapped into his laptop.

"How do we not have the man power?" Tamaki yelled.

"Tamaki, my family already have our police force out looking for Haruhi, we can't help along with it because it would interfere in the investigation if we poke our noses in where they don't belong.," Kyoya explained.

Tamaki fell silent for a moment, he'd already sent out his family's private police force?

"Why…why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Tamaki asked as he looked down.

"Because you were too busy having a panic episode that I wasn't able to, so calm down, we'll have her found soon," he replied as he shut his laptop as the bell rang, back to the daily routine. Time to fool the school that this was merely friendly grieving, instead of the grieving of a lover. He would have her found. He would be sure to see to that himself.

Kyoya may think that they couldn't interfere, but Tamaki wanted to bring those men to justice, and have his Haruhi found…_his Haruhi_.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi sat blind folded on the wooden chair, her hands tied to the back and her ankles were strapped to the legs of the chair. A gag was in her mouth so she could make no sounds, or utter any cries. She felt helpless and frightened. Where was she and why did the men think to take _her_ what would they gain from taking a high school girl?

She gasped silently and started when a small thought hit her. Could they really be after…no…they couldn't be…could they?

She heard the door open in the small room, the man that entered carried a candle and Haruhi could see their shadows just beyond the cloth that covered her eyes. "Well boss, here she is," the man said, his voice was deep and guttural. He was bald and had a thin pencil mustache. He wore glasses over his blue eyes and a strapping suit.

"Well, this one certainly is a beauty, she will fetch quite a fine price," replied the other man, he was older than the first and had graying hair that was parted perfectly on top of his head. He too wore a suit and several wrinkles decorating his face. His eyes were silver and had very bushy eyebrows that matched the color of his hair. "I think we should take her back to the office, and set her up to begin almost immediately."

"Should we put her through the course as well?" asked the first man.

"Yes, but only to an extent, I don't want her in training for too long," replied the second.

"Yes sir," said the first with a respectful salute. He turned and left the room, leaving the older man alone with Haruhi who had a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead. What training? Work? What the hell was going on?

The man walked up to Haruhi and pressed his lips to her ear with a smirk, "You'll be my finest yet," he whispered softly, "Enjoy being my latest showgirl." Haruhi gasped softly, he pulled away, and let out a triumphant laugh, "With a few perks on the side of course, if you get my drift," he winked and left laughing boisterously.

_What the hell did he mean? What is he going to do to me?! _Haruhi thought fearfully to herself. _Somebody get me the hell out of here!_

Haruhi soon found frightened tears soaking the blindfold. But within moments the door opened again and two different men came in and untied her hands and legs from the chair but kept her hands bound together as they escorted her out of the room.

They didn't remove the gag or the blindfold as they forced her into a van and sped off. They went quickly through the town and Haruhi found her panic rising with each spin of the tire.

But they stopped at a red light and Haruhi could hear the familiar voices outside. They were at the stop light by Ouran.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki was yelling. Haruhi felt hopeless tears now falling down her face as she struggled against the bonds on her wrists.

"Senpai!" she tried to yell through her gag, but it was hopeless. Her words were muffled and silenced. She was slapped hard in the face by one of the passengers.

"Shut the hell up kid," he spat.

"Dude, you know boss will throw a fit if you damage anything he intends to sell," said one of the others.

"Yeah, but we don't need her trying to get people's attention while we're transporting her. That'll get us caught and the possession lost. Then the boss will have our asses for sure."

They continued driving again and Haruhi began to sob. Each pathetic sob was muffled however by the gag still over her mouth.

15 minutes later Haruhi was taken out of the van and into a large building, then into the elevator and to the bottom floor, the basement.

As she was placed against the wall in her chair, when the blind fold was removed she was looking up into the pockmarked face of a man with long, greasy black hair and eyes so black they were practically black. She let out a small whimper and shivered against the chair as she tried to inconspicuously fight against the rope binding her, it only ended up in the hot sensation of rope burn on her wrists.

She winced and the guy began to laugh, "She's prettier than I thought," he laughed loudly, "Think I should test out the merchandise you boys brought me before I make any decisions though," he smirked darkly and he knelt down to untie one of her legs, once it was free she let it swing and it caught the guy in the chin. He let out a loud swear before slapping her hard across the face, "Ungrateful bitch!" he scolded before slapping her again. She let out a cry of pain each time as her face began to sear with pain.

He pulled out a lighter and lit it up and placed it against his ring on his index finger. "Looks like I need to prove to her _who_ owns her."

She began to struggle harder as he got closer to her again, he held her leg against the floor with his steel toed boots, making sure it dug into her skin. She winced as he moved the hair away from the nape of her neck and pressed the red hot ring against her flesh. Her scream was muffled by the gag and she began to struggle, he held her fast by her hair however. Tears began to form in her eyes and fall to the ground as the sickly scent of burning flesh assaulted her sense of scent.

The man then released her and she sat there for a while, shaking and sobbing in pain. He smirked and grabbed her hair again, pulling her head back so he was looking her in the eyes. Her tear stained face was shining beneath the single luminescent bulb that lit the room dimly. She swallowed hard before he removed the gag, she coughed once before looking up at him, "What do you want!" she snapped, despite the pain and fear she wanted to stand strong. Even after the tears that she had shed.

"You really think you are in any position to try and order me to respond to you?" he laughed loudly before slapping her again. She glared at him after she let out a cry of pain. "Listen here you little slut, you belong to me now, you are going to be sold tonight in the Flesh Fetish Auction," he sneered, "You will still be mine, trust me on that, I'm temporarily renting you out."

"Renting me out? What for? What could I possibly be used for?"

He began to laugh loudly, "Jesus you're naïve!" he said before placing the heel of his boot between her legs, the leather pinched the skin on her thighs and she winced as he pushed it down harder. She began to blush lightly and struggle. "You'll find out the hard way I guess, but I think I should still have a first round."

He grabbed her hair and went to untie her, "Whoa dude! Pay up first, then you can have her!" one of the other guys in the room said angrily. She hadn't even noticed them in the room and she then looked to see them. There were three guys, one in a sweat shirt and faded jeans, he had messy facial hair and his eyes were wild and dark, bags under his eyes and he was extremely skinny, he looked like a drug user, the others seemed like replicas of him, but just in different clothes.

"Fine." The guy snapped before giving them a stack of money, "But I need to test out my merchandise, so you just better keep a watch for me."

They nodded and headed upstairs. Once they were out of the room the man untied the rope, once she was undone she went to make a break for it but he grabbed her waist and threw her onto the stone ground and then placed his boot on her chest, holding her there. "Stop your struggling, little girl, after this, you'll be a woman."

"Wh-What do you mean?" her innocence was shining through way too brightly.

At the obvious sound of a zipper she gasped as his jeans fell around him, he took his foot off of her in order to kneel down between her legs and he gave her a wicked grin. She whimpered as he pulled her dress up and eyed the underwear she wore. She blushed and began to frantically crawl away. He smirked and grabbed her hips and pulled her closer and tore the underwear off of her body with a pocket knife he pulled out of his pocket, he placed the sharp blade against her chin and stilled her struggles. Slowly she leaned back as he got closer to her face and placed th blade against her chin harder. She had tears tugging at the corners of her eyes.

Then she felt the unbearable pain and let out a cry, almost a scream, of pain that occurred from within her between her legs, as if something was tearing; she dug her nails into her own flesh to direct the pain elsewhere, maybe lessen it. After a while the pain went away as he was thrusting over and over again between her legs and he pressed a hand against her throat, holding her down and beginning to constrict her breathing.

She began to cry lightly, her squeaks were forced and strange to her own ears as he continued for several minutes, releasing her throat periodically so she didn't pass out on him. He laughed as he pulled out.

"Not bad, could be improved though." He said as he pulled his pants back up and then grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, "We need to get you some proper attire however, that's not revealing enough."

He grabbed the rope and tied her wrists behind her back and then the blindfold was over her eyes again as he led her upstairs. Then out to a car; once there someone was driving and he was taking her somewhere outside of her knowledge. After a while he took her out of the car and they took a small walk, then through doors and up several flights of stairs. Finally he took off the blindfold and she found two girls looking her up and down. They both had faces that were covered heavily in makeup and wearing awfully short kimonos that showed their upper thighs. "Aw, she's so cute, don't worry, we'll take care of this!"

Within seconds Haruhi was swept away behind a curtain, in the small room was the smallest clothing she'd ever seen. Haruhi swallowed and the girls ripped off the clothes she was wearing, and then she was forced into the small clothing. A tank top mid drift that was almost like a sports bra, and the mini skirt was almost as short as the kimonos the girls wore. They placed a pair of thigh high heels on her feet. Then they took her back into the main room and began to plaster her face with the pasty feeling of makeup and she began to feel like a coloring book.

She was so confused and soon, she was out of the room, the man had forgotten to replace the blindfold back over her eyes and she was back in the car, which turned out to be a limousine. The man must have been someone very important. It was growing darker still; it must have been a couple days or so since she'd been taken. They stopped outside of a large warehouse and she felt a sudden sting on her face as one of her captors slapped her before reapplying the blindfold to her face.

She was pushed out of the car and she stumbled and fell onto the hard concrete. As she slowly began to stand up, her knees sore from the fall, she felt someone grab her upper arm and she was forcefully pulled up and forward. She stumbled as she tried to keep from falling over again. her foot hit something solid, probably a set of stairs. She fell over again and the guy punched her in the face.

"Quit being such a klutz you damn slut, get on your feet and move!"

He forced her back up and she tried to keep up, stumbling repetitively from hitting the stairs. When they finally hit the next landing she heard a door open, she was pulled through before it was slammed shut.

He let her go and she stood, unsure of what to do, "Put her in this, I don't want the marks to be shown."

"What marks?"

"These ones."

She felt a sudden pain on her upper arm and she cried out, jumping away and falling over onto her butt. She raised her hand in front of her face as more pain was hitting her. It felt like she was being whipped with fire as soon she felt warm liquid dripping from the sore areas. _Blood_.

She winced before it was done and sat, trying hard not to cry, she was terrified, she wanted to be at home in her father's arms, she wanted to be safe again.

She felt the clothes ripped from her body and she quickly tried to hide her exposed skin. Soon her wounds were being touched by a cold substance that made them sting, then she felt like a doll as they tried to stuff her into what seemed to be a dress.

Then she heard the sound metal creaking and she was pushed forward, she tripped over something and hit her head against something hard. She touched where her now throbbing head had hit, it was a bar, and next to it was another bar. The sound of metal creaking behind her again alerted her…_she was in a cage!_

And a bird cage from how it seemed to be domed. She grabbed the bars and began to shake them, "Let me out of here!" her voice shaking with defiance; she knew she stood no chance.

The sound of electricity crackled and she felt a stab hit her, "No don't use that, she's about to go on and I don't want them to see the marks."

"Sorry boss."

The cage began to feel uneven as it shook beneath her, she clung to the bars, hopeful to keep herself upright.

After awhile the cage shook a little bit as it found balance again, now there were voices murmuring around her and she swallowed hard. Her hands were shaking and she balled them into fists as she pushed her back against the bar wall even more, the bars now digging into her skin. She wanted to cry, she wanted to hide; she didn't know what to do anymore though. She wrapped her arms around her legs and curled into a ball and just shook.

Soon a voice near her spoke out, "Lot 756, this young lady would be a wonderful addition for any man's party, the bidding will start at 5,000."

They went on, the numbers getting higher and higher, Haruhi continued to shake in the cage, suddenly though everything temporarily stopped, silence…then screaming.

Haruhi fell onto her side and clutched her head, what was going on?!


	4. Chapter 4

~Tamaki~

He paced in his room rather aggressively, he had spent the whole day walking around town looking for her, but coming up with nothing. He looked over at the wall where a single photo strip hung from a picture booth. Him and Haruhi, she looked so happy, he missed her so much already as he couldn't help but pace, waiting for her to be brought back to safety.

The moon had risen and it was night time, darkness was all over outside, and it was slowly finding its way into Tamaki's mind. What had they done to her? What were they doing to her now?

Tamaki sat down on the floor and buried his face in his hands. His phone began to ring and it was instantly in his hand, open, and at his ear. "What have you found out?!"

Kyoya's voice was on the other end, "Nothing yet, only that they had her on the far side of town in the warehouse district."

"Why would they have her over there?"

"I'm not sure, but the police have found something there."

"What is it?"

"One thing was a flyer, it reads 'Come one, come all to the Flesh Bond Auction. Choose your favorite, and keep them as long as you want.' "

"What's the Flesh Bond Auction? It sounds like something that would be in a porno or something."

"I wasn't sure either to be honest, so I went online and did a little digging."

"Well? Did you find anything?"

Kyoya sighed and Tamaki felt the tension rise rapidly as he waited, he knew it wasn't good. "It's a sex slave auction, they auction of girls to the men and women that want them."

There was a silence, it hung heavily in the air like vines in the jungle. Tamaki felt like he'd had the wind knocked out of him as he quickly grabbed the table beside him to keep from falling, unfortunately the legs were thin and weak so it collapsed almost instantly. The legs shattered into splinters that lodged themselves into his hand.

Tamaki winced and bit his lip, holding back every swear word he wanted to scream. "Wh-When is the Auction? Does it say?"

"…it was three days ago Tamaki, she could be anywhere now…"

The phone fell from his hand and he sat there, frozen as tears were streaming down his face silently. His mouth hung open with shock as his hands began to shake, he could hear Kyoya still on the phone, he was trying to get Tamaki's attention.

Tamaki wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he heard frantic voices getting closer as he sat on the broken remains of the end table, his hand bleeding from the splinter. Soon the door to his left burst open, he didn't flinch or even acknowledge it.

Kyoya was suddenly there, shaking Tamaki by the shoulders. Tamaki could hear his voice, but only faintly, he couldn't make out the words. Tamaki was trying hard to hold himself together, but he felt so close to shattering. But soon Kyoya's voice began to seep through, and he was starting to hear him.

"Tamaki! There is still the possibility that she is in town, I intend to have my family's police force make a search to find out who was there so we can find her." He was saying loudly, still shaking him firmly.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki finally rasp, his voice felt like he had been gargling nails, and he was finally aware of the throbbing pain in his hand.

"We'll find her," Kyoya said softly, he was much calmer now that Tamaki was talking.

"But how," he whispered softly.

"There's always a paper trail."

Kyoya was gone now and Tamaki was in one of his bathrooms, pulling out the splinters and trying to clean the little cuts made from them. Kyoya had been there for at least three hours trying to calm him down, Kyoya really didn't want Tamaki to do something he would regret, and considering that this was Tamaki, it would also end up being a really dumb idea.

Once Tamaki's hand was wrapped up he went to his computer and began to surf the web until he found the chat room he was looking for. He began to scroll down the page, searching for _anything_ that would help him find the information. He finally clicked on a link that sent him into a chat and he took deep breath. _For Haruhi._

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Next one will be better!**


	5. Chapter 5

~Haruhi~

Haruhi sat on a wooden floor, she was naked with several bruises on her torso and face. Her right eye was swollen and her lip was split. They'd said they'd be back for more later, they'd said it was only the beginning.

She trembled in both cold and fear. A few hot tears slipped down her tender cheeks. She thought of Tamaki. Would she ever see him again? What about dad, how would he cope with her absence?

Haruhi stood up slowly, every muscle aching and screaming in protest. She winced as she walked over to the wooden door, it wasn't locked, so she slowly opened the it and peeked into the room beyond.

It was well lit with red chairs and couches and an extravagant rug across the cherry wood floor. A large television hung on the wall with potted plants on each side of it. A DVD player and several game consoles sat beneath it on a small glass table. The walls were a rich brown with a golden crown.

Haruhi slowly stepped out of the room, the place was magnificent. So why was there such a desolate room? Haruhi looked back inside the room and saw a wooden rod across the top. It was a cupboard. They were keeping her in a cupboard!

Haruhi felt tears well up in her eyes again. They treated her like a dog, they even had a metal collar around her neck. She twisted around quickly when a door opened. She looked at the man that had bought her at the auction. He wore a deep blue dress coat and slacks that matched, he had a pair of thin rimmed glasses balancing on his nose, and his eyes beneath were a rich orange color.

He walked over to Haruhi and back handed her across the face. She fell to the floor, twitching and whimpering, her already bruised cheek throbbed and she looked up at him pathetically. "Were you given permission to leave your room!?" he shouted at her, Haruhi's lower lip trembled, her voice was stuck in terror, but when she didn't reply he rammed his boot into her thigh. "Answer me slave!"

"I'm not a slave!" Haruhi shrieked. She refused to be referred to as one with no rights, no will, no ability to fight back. She didn't intend to be an easy target.

"Like hell you aren't!" he shouted at her, "I bought you, that makes you _my_ property, and as my property you will do as I say!"

She bit her tongue to keep from retorting. She knew it would only resort in her being hit again. She merely glared indignantly up at him. He grabbed her by her short hair and forced her to her feet, she let out a cry of pain as he shoved her back into the cupboard and slammed it shut. She heard the lock click and knew she was trapped again. She curled up in a ball in the corner and simply cried into her knees.

"Tama…" she whimpered. "Tamaki, please save me…"

She wasn't sure how long she sat in the corner, but after a while she heard the lock click and the door opened. The man held a riding crop in one hand, and a small control in the other hand. He placed the control into his pocket and knelt down, he wrenched her to her feet and kept a tight grip on the collar on her neck as he led her from the room.

She wasn't sure what they were doing, but she watched as he opened a door that led to a large bedroom with a large and plush bed with royal blue bedding. He kicked her through the door, releasing her collar as he did so. He then shut the door behind him and locked it, placing the key in his pocket.

"Get up," he demanded, Haruhi just sat on the floor, shaking in fear, not totally sure of what was going to happen. He raised the riding crop and brought it down, she heard the whistling of the air before it collided with the side of her face. She let out a shriek of pain, and held her face as she felt hot tears streaming down her face. "Get. Up." he repeated, slapping the riding crop into his other hand. Slowly and timidly she stood up, when she was finally to her feet he struck out with the riding crop again, slapping against the back of her thigh. She cried out again and grabbed her leg. "That's for trying to defy me you little bitch."

He then grabbed her by her hair and forced her to walk across the room, she stumbled slightly and felt her head smack against something, she looked up to see a wooden beam. She saw a long piece of rope dangling from it with something shining on the end. Then she realized, _it was a leash!_

She looked at him as he grabbed the leashed and hitched it to her collar. Her hands quickly flew to her throat to try and unlatch it. He slapped her hands with the riding crop so welts rose on the back of each. She let out a light cry.

"Don't try and take it off," he snapped.

"What are you doing you creep?!" she shrieked.

The riding crop hit her face again and she stumbled slightly in pain. "You will call me your Master, each time you refuse to do so, you will be punished. Everytime you try to resist, you will be punished. You will not be doing anything without my permission; _or you will be punished_." His eyes gleamed as Haruhi stared at him, she didn't know how to respond, she wasn't sure if she could. He then reached around her, she wasn't really paying attention until her hand was forced above her, that was when she felt them, she looked up at metal handcuffs, they were digging into her wrists and she winced, she struggled slightly, and she felt the blazing pain of the riding crop on her waist. She arched in pain, biting her lip hard so she would cry out. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Don't struggle," he said, his voice was deadly and she shuddered violently at his words.

He then knelt down in front of her and she felt metal cuffs around her ankles and they were fastened to the wooden beams that she now hung from.

She winced at the pain of the metal digging into her skin, she saw his sadistic smile as he pulled the control out of his pocket. He leaned forward and bit her hard on the neck. She gasped audibly, trying hard not to scream from the pain, the pressure increased until she felt her skin and he broke through. When it happened she jerked violently, trying to get his mouth off of her.

When he pulled away, blood dribbling down his chin, he lifted the control and pushed one of the buttons.

She jerked and let out a scream. He laughed as he hit the button again. The pain subsided and she hung there panting. He laughed as he wiped the blood from his face. He then brought the riding crop up between her thighs and she cringed, waiting for the pain. But instead he gently slid along her inner thighs, she shuddered and felt tears begin to stream down her face. She closed her eyes and bit tightly into her lip. She felt a his finger on her cheek, it was rough and calloused, she winced and slowly opened her eyes, his finger had blood and tears on it.

"Don't cry. It ruins your beauty." He whispered, his voice was still harsh and it merely made Haruhi look away, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a corner and die. She didn't want to live if this was what she would have to live with. The pain, the memories, the scars. What was worth it? Then Tamaki's face popped up in her mind, his carefree smile, that doting look he would get when he looked at her. Then her father popped into her mind. He was so sweet, and he needed her. Haruhi knew she wouldn't die then. She would escape and find a way home.

"Where am I?" Haruhi finally whispered, the man didn't answer immediately, but she felt the cold sting of the riding crop against her face.

"You will say 'Where am I, _Master_," he snarled before slapping her again.

She shuddered, she knew she had to play along in order to survive this. If she made him happy, she would be tortured less, and she might even get some answers. She swallowed her awful pride, "Where am I…_Master_," it was like venom on her tongue, bitter and acidic, making her want to burn her mouth with bleach.

"It doesn't matter," he retorted, his voice was coming from behind her now, her eyes snapped open instantly, she felt his hands caressing her hips, she shuddered and wanted to run away, to wrap her body up in a blanket and hide it from the world. "There are more pressing matters."

"Like what?" she paused, "Master…"

"Like what it is you're going to wear when I have company over, I can't have you simply walking around naked. While I'm sure my male companions won't mind, I think the females may have a bit of distain for it." He responded, his hands rested on her waist, a second later she felt his nails dig deeply into her skin. She let out a shriek of pain and heard his laughter that followed it. "I think I have the perfect thing for you to wear," he snickered into her ear. "But it shall wait, I'm not done with you just yet."

His teeth sank into her neck again, and she let out another cry, he bit harder, his nails digging harder into her waist. When he finally pulled away she was panting from the pain, she heard a drawer move behind her and the opening of a bottle. She felt fear and curiosity mingling together in her gut. She felt something cold and wet slide along her butt. She shuddered, her legs tried to pull together, but they were too tightly bound.

But it didn't go all the way along her body. It had been tracing south, but she felt whatever it was, was trying to probe her. Her eyes widened, but the pain came quicker than she expected when whatever it was was shoved up into her butt. She screamed in earnest. She'd felt the painful tear, she knew there was blood, she could already feel it trying to slide down her thighs. Tears sprang from her eyes and she knew life was going to be harder than she originally expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Tamaki~

"What do you mean? I want her found! How hard can it be to do that!?"

Tamaki was furious, he had been pacing up and down the foyer, running his fingers through his hair over and over again. He had been trying so hard not to break down. He had to be strong for both himself and for Haruhi. He knew they would find her, he knew it was only a matter of time. But still, he couldn't help but was to rip out his own hair. He felt responsible, he had promised to keep her safe, protect her; but he failed. Who knew what was happening to her. The girl he loved.

"We're trying Master Tamaki," one of the maids said, her voice was shaking as she bowed her head to him.

Tamaki shook his head before storming back up to his room. He sat down on his bed, but found he was far too agitated to sleep. Not that he'd been able to sleep much anyways. Since he discovered Haruhi went missing Tamaki had stayed up almost every night. He still forced himself to keep his grades up. He still forced himself to go through the Host Club with a fake and strained smile on his face.

It hadn't taken long though before word spread like wildfire through the school. Haruhi was missing. What happened? Where was he?

They all still knew her as a man. But Tamaki knew her as so much more than that.

His phone rang, he pulled it to his ear, he felt the seam on his jeans pocket rip a little bit. It was Kyoya.

He sat up as he answered the phone. "Hey Kyo-"

"They found her." There was a tense silence as it took a moment for it to set in. "She's at the hospital. Before you go running over there though I have to tell you. It's not good."

Tamaki dropped the phone before springing off the bed and bounding down the stairs. He didn't bother to wait for them to pull the car around. He ran past his jacket and bolted down the drive.

Twenty minutes later he was panting heavily as he entered the hospital, looking around wildly he went up to a nurse. "Do you know where Haruhi Fujiyoka's room is located?" he asked. She seemed a little frightened of the harried look in his eyes.

"Um…no, but I can ask." She smiled tentatively as she set down the sheets she'd been holding and walked over to a desk. She picked up a chart and began to scan down the list of names. Tamaki felt his heart racing as he wanted to just run to her. Take care of her. He had to know she was okay. But what had Kyoya said again?

"_It's not good…"_

He felt his heart pick up, he had heard the pain in his voice. How bad was it?

"Haruhi Fujiyoka is on floor 6, room 683."

"Thanks," he said before sprinting over to the elevator and pummeling the button.

_Haruhi, I'm sorry…please be okay…_

The doors slid open and he ran inside, again jamming his thumb against the button. Slowly the doors slid shut and began to slow ascent. At floor 3 the doors opened again for a nurse and a patient to come in and push 4. Tamaki knew this was going to be a long elevator ride.

The doors slid shut again and up they went. That dizzying sensation that came when began to move. Floor 4, the doors opened and they left slowly, the nurse pushing the wheel chair slowly as she spoke soothingly to the patient. Tamaki felt rage boil up within him. The man had seemed fine to him, and Haruhi was upstairs. In god knows _what_ kind of condition.

Finally the doors slid open to reveal the sixth floor. He burst out as soon as he could fit through the doors. He stared at each door number.

694…693…692…691…690…689…688…687…686…685…684…683…

He turned into the door and saw her father sitting at the end of the bed, straddling a chair with a hangdog look on his face and tears staining in cheeks.

"Mr. Fujiyoka?" Tamaki said softly, he turned and saw him.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," he replied with a sad smile. He looked back at the bed, Tamaki walked closer and saw what he was seeing.

Bruises and cuts covered her arms chest, one of her eyes was swollen shut and there was a bruise around her neck as if someone had tried to strangle her. He saw on the hollow of her neck a bandage, had they tried to stab through her neck as well?

Tamaki wasn't sure what he felt as he stared numbly as the girl he loved. Unconscious in the soft white bed. Tamaki slowly walked over to her, he could see her breathing evenly, the rate on the monitor was level.

"She's asleep," Mr. Fujiyoka said, "They put her under so they could take care of…everything."

"Why did they put her to sleep?"

"Because…she wouldn't let anyone touch her, let alone come near her. I had never seen her look so scared."

Tamaki looked over at him, he had a dead look in his eyes as he stared at the only family he had left. Now she was in here, just like her mother had been. Tamaki knelt down by the bed and very gently took her hand. It was covered in bandaging with bruises and cuts leading up from it to her shoulders. Crisscross marks, and small circular burns were those…

"Cigarettes," Mr. Fujiyoka whispered.

"What happened to the people who did this to her?" Tamaki said, his voice a low growl, rough and dangerous.

"It was one guy, he wouldn't rat out anyone else. He's in jail here, being held until further notice."

"They'd better kill him. Otherwise I will." He whispered.

Mr. Fujiyoka began to laugh, much louder than Tamaki thought him capable of at the present moment considering how quiet and hoarse he had been speaking. "That's exactly what I said," he explained as he sighed and put his head down on the back of the chair. "I hope she'll at least become more trusting soon. She was so scared. She was like a wild animal backed into a corner, ready to strike."

Haruhi groaned. They both froze. She rolled a little and winced as she put pressure on one of her wounds. Tamaki began to rub the back of her hand in small circles. Soothingly humming to her. The pain in her face was gone and she seemed at peace. Tamaki felt a tear form in his eye, the slightly painful sensation as it bubbled up and over. It raced down his face and dropped onto her hand.

Haruhi's eyes snapped open, as if the tear had been what woke her up. Tamaki froze as Haruhi lay perfectly still in the bed.

"Haruhi?" Mr. Fujiyoka said softly.

Her eyes snapped down so she could see him, she didn't seem to have noticed Tamaki yet.

"D-Dad?" she whispered, her voice was hoarse and faint, as if she were losing it.

"Yes sweetie, it's me," he said as he very slowly stood up and walked around the side of the bed to kneel down beside her, "How are you feeling?" he asked softly as he very slowly and very carefully reached over and moved a strand of her hair out of her face. She flinched and closed her eyes tightly, her grip tightening on Tamaki's hand.

It was then that she seemed to notice he was there. She gasped and sat up immediately. Tamaki stayed perfectly still as she stared at him. After a few seconds of tense silence she burst into tears and practically through herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her gingerly, being careful not to hurt her. She clenched her hands into fists on his chest and her entire body began to shake with sobs. It broke his heart to hear it, to feel it. He felt his own tears bubble over once more as he kissed the top of her head.

"You're safe now," Mr. Fujiyoka whispered gently. Haruhi looked at him before reaching over to hug him tightly. Tamaki let her go, lord knows he didn't want to let go of her ever again. He didn't want to lose her again.

Haruhi shook her head, "No, they only got the guy who had me. Not the guys who took me…" she sobbed as she began to shake as her heart on the monitor began to increase.

"Calm down Haruhi," Tamaki whispered to her, "If you want, I can talk to Kyoya, maybe he can have some of his family's guard come over and keep your home monitored, to keep you and your father safe."

Haruhi looked at him. "Would he?" she whispered.

"I can get on the phone with him right now and ask," Tamaki said gently,

"Please," she whispered, "Please do Senpai…"

Tamaki almost shattered at those words. He had missed her so much and he wanted to hold her so tightly. However he didn't want to hurt her any more than she already had been. He picked up her hand and kissed it gently. "Absolutely," he said before standing up. "I'm going to be right outside to make the call."

She nodded as he released her hand reluctantly. She pulled her hand back to her chest and lay her head against her dad's chest.

Tamaki stepped out quickly and quietly as she was soothed. He reached into his pocket and realized he didn't have his phone on him, he groaned as he remembered that he had left it at home. So he walked over to a nurse's desk, "Ma'am?" he asked softly, she looked over at him, "Is it alright if I use the phone?"

"Of course, deary," she replied as she picked it up off her desk and placed it on the counter. Dial 9 for an outside line," she said gently as she returned to her paperwork. He typed it quickly in and waited as it rang. Kyoya answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyoya, it's Tamaki, I have a favor to ask."


	7. Chapter 7

~Haruhi~

Haruhi was released from the hospital with black cars at their backs, Kyoya's family's private police force, they had sent at least four guards to keep an eye on them. Tamaki rode with her, he sat in the back seat with Haruhi, she was constantly looking out the window, twitching slightly at every bump in the road.

Tamaki kept her hand in his at all times, his eyes were burning into the mark on the hollow of her neck. The bandage had been covering it while she was in the hospital. It was a skull. Branded into her throat.

Haruhi kept her face straight ahead, she was afraid to hear his words. To ask what happened, for her to repeat her experiences. Those memories were meant to be only that. Memories.

But he didn't say anything, was he upset with her? Why wouldn't he say anything? He was probably disappointed in her, like many others probably were.

Haruhi's father sat on her other side, holding her in his arms, stroking her short hair and cooing to her gently. Haruhi couldn't see the burning in Tamaki's eyes. The sorrow and anger. Mostly because she was too afraid to see it.

"The men are in custody," her father said. This seemed to snap them both out of their trances.

"Th-They're in town?" Haruhi stammered, fear filling her eyes and voice as Tamaki could feel her hand begin to tremble.

"I won't let them touch you again." Tamaki whispered as he kissed her fingers individually.

Haruhi flinched at the multiple ways that statement could be taken. Her chest seemed to tighten and tears burned her eyes. They were so close again. They could steal her again. What if she wasn't found this time? What if she was taken further away this time. She was lucky last time. What about next time?

The car stopped outside of Haruhi's home. They all climbed out of the car, there was a crowd of people around the Fujiyoka house. People wanting to see her alive and safe.

Haruhi clung to her father's arm as people pushed in around them, Tamaki watched her as her eyes darted among the crowd, staring for the men that stole her before. She didn't find any of them there, and her grip seemed to ease on his arm.

Tamaki hurried over, his beauty caught the crowd off guard as he used his charms to get her past them untouched. Not bothered and safe back in her home. He soon followed after them and Haruhi sat down upon one of the seats in her house, he kneeled down beside her as her father made them tea.

"Kyoya's family police force are going to have at least two members night and day keeping an eye on your home. You won't ever be put in danger again." Tamaki whispered. "They'll escort you everywhere and keep you safe."

Haruhi immediately started to ask that it not happen, she knew it was best, but she couldn't ask this from them. Not after all the anxiety she caused. She couldn't ask this of them.

But Tamaki put two fingers to her lips. "Hush, this isn't a hassle. None of us want to lose you again sweetie." He said softly. She felt tears slip from her eyes and slide down her cheeks. How could they care so much about her ater everything she caused? She was weak and feeble. Just a nuisance to them. add on top of that the fact that she was a girl, which made her the 'perfect target'. "please don't cry," he whispered to her, "It ruins your beauty."

Her eyes widened as her breathing hitched, and the words rushed back at her in another voice. _His_ voice. "Master" as he'd insisted.

~Tamaki~

He watched her reaction to the words he spoke. He wasn't sure what set her off as she broke down into tears, hyperventilating and sobbing into her hands. Not knowing what to do he immediately pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry," he whispered, not knowing exactly what to say, how to soothe her from this state of mind. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said over and over again.

What had they done to her? The skull on her throat seemed like only a taste of the pain she'd felt, he couldn't stand the sight of it, he wanted to hurt those men so badly for what they'd done to her. Granted, he didn't really know what they did. Just a basic idea based on her actions. The anxiety and fear that carried her now. How tender she was now to what were once innocent phrases.

He heard her father's voice at his ear. "Tamaki, why don't you head home," his voice wasn't harsh or cruel, but sorrowful and teetering on the edge of pained. "I'll take care of her, she needs her rest before tomorrow."

Tamaki nodded but couldn't find it in him to let her go yet, to release her back to the cold grip of the world. But slowly he began to release her. The pain it caused him was almost physical as he held back his own tears. He'd fought for weeks, months even, to just find her. Make sure she was safe and sound. Now he had to let her go after he finally got her back.

He soon stood right outside the house, he held back the tears in his own eyes as he pulled out his phone and scurried down the metal stairway. It rang twice. "Yes, Tamaki?"

"Kyoya, I need you to set Haruhi up with a doctor for therapy."

"Did she ask you to do this?"

"No. But she won't ask us to do anything. You know that."

"This is true. Why do you want me to set this up exactly?"

"Because I doubt she'll talk to any of us about what happened. And she needs help."

"Very well, I'll speak with my father about it getting this done soon."

"Thanks."

"How is she doing?"

"…not good."

"I see. I'll take care of it."

They hung up and Tamaki sighed as he slid into the car, he slipped his phone into his pocket and let a couple of tears fall. His Haruhi…she was back. But was she technically safe and sound?

~Kyoya~

Kyoya stood up straight as he walked to his father's study. He knocked twice and waited for his voice.

"Come in," his father called in his droll voice, Kyoya opened the door promptly and walked back to his father's desk. "Ah, Kyoya. What do you need?"

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Father, I was hoping to discuss with you the matter of Miss Haruhi Fujiyoka." He said calmly, "It has come to my attention through Tamaki Suou that she may need psychological medical attention as well as physical attention."

"What did Mr. Suou say to make you come to this conclusion."

"He actually requested this of me."

"So you figured you'd be a good friend and ask your old man about it?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. I guess given the circumstances she may need the medical attention. I shall set up an appointment with Dr. Heyan."

"Thank you sir."

"There is one condition."

"Yes sir?"

"You are to bring Miss Fujiyoka to me prior the meeting. You _explicitly._ Not Mr. Suou. Or any of your other friends. Nozuka or Hitachiin. You."

"Might I inquire as to why?"

"You know why."


End file.
